


Starting Over

by Lizphills500



Series: Steve and Loki Through Chris [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Chris de Burgh (Musician), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bastard Sitwell, Bucky is the voice of reason, Corporate Espionage, Homophobic Language, Job Loss, Light Angst, M/M, Steve is stubborn, change of direction, so is Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: Steve and Loki don't seem to catch a break when SHIELD is the victim of a forced merger.  Steve has decisions to make about his future one way or the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have the next part of the song series up. If you are new to the series, please read all other parts first.
> 
> This story does have slight Winter Soldier overtones, but I have already used Hydra and Rumlow, they will not be referenced. 
> 
> I also so have very little experience about some of the things coming up, so if I have made a mistake, I am sorry.

“Rogers.”

Steve looked up from his sketches at the sound of his name. Fury was standing at the far end of the office looking in his direction. The CEO of SHIELD still hadn’t got out of the habit of using his single name, but Steve didn’t mind, it had only been a month since the reception. It also rolled off the tongue a little easier so it made sense for him to carry on using it informally in work.

Steve stood up and followed Fury up to his office. Once inside, Steve took a seat and waited. 

“Steve, there is something really important that I need to talk to you about.” Nick said, settling in to his own chair. He had liked the young artist when he first arrived on his design floor and had watched him build his confidence and his career. There had been bumps, the biggest a few years ago when he started slacking off because of some boyfriend, but that seemed behind him. This made this very hard.

“What's up, Nick? You don’t normally call me up here for a chat, you prefer talking in front of everybody.” Steve commented.

Nick looked grim. “Well this isn’t something we want gossiped about. Steve, you’re not stupid, you know that we have lost some large accounts in the last few months."

Steve nodded. A year ago, he was overseeing three accounts, but he was only working on one right now, which was AIM, a small-time rival of STARK Industries. The lack of work had meant some of the other artists had moved on, including Clint who had gone into teaching, much to everyone's surprise.

“Well, it seems a lot of our old clients have gone to a company called STRIKE Graphics. They have been approaching our client lists and undercutting us. And now the board is panicking.” Nick explained. 

“Nick, why are you telling me this? I’m not management, just a project lead.” Steve said, his eyebrow raised.

“Because I trust you. Someone is giving STRIKE our client list and what deals we have with them. This is corporate espionage and I want to know who it is.” Nick replied. “So, I just need to keep your eyes open, let me know if someone is acting strange.”

Steve shock his head. “I’m not sure I’m your guy, Nick. I just want to get on with the job.”

“I know and that’s why I’ve asked you. You and Barton were here because you love the work, but with him gone, you’re the only one I trust in that department. If it helps, Maria and Nat are keeping an eye out in the finance department as the leak could be just as easily be there. Please, Steve think about it.”

 

Steve thought about Nick's request and talked it over with Loki before he agreed. He created a list of artists who had worked on the clients that had jumped ship. After discounting those that had left already, he was left with a list of five names, mostly those who weren’t fixed to a team, but floated between teams. Top of the list was a man called Jasper Sitwell. He was older than Steve by at least 10 years and hadn’t taken kindly when both Steve and Clint had been made project leads over him. He was a weasel of a man and seemed to have taken a dislike to Steve personally and the feeling was mutual. Still, Steve knew this wasn’t a reason to suspect him over the other four.

 

It didn’t make any difference anyway. A week and a half after the meeting with Nick, Steve arrived to find everything on his computer locked out apart from his internal email, where there was a group summons calling everybody to a staff meeting that afternoon. Unable to access his work, he decided to look for Nat and found her frustrated that she couldn’t do anything either. He noted that Maria wasn’t in the office.

“Nat.” Steve called. “What’s going on? Where’s Nick and Maria?”

Nat pushed the key board away in frustration. “No idea. As for Nick and Maria, they’ve been in a meeting with the board members and some others that I don’t know since before I came in. This is bad, Steve. We lost two more clients the end of last week. And I’ve been working in accounts, after Cameron left. I don’t think there is enough coming in to cover the wages this month and it’s been like it for months.”

“Oh hell. What’s Nick going to do?” Steve asked.

Nat just shrugged.

 

As Steve entered the meeting room, it finally hit home just how many people had already left SHIELD to find work elsewhere. The room held just over a third of the people he had been expecting. He went and sat with the remaining staff from the design team including Sitwell.

The older man leaned over to him. “I would start looking for another job, Rogers. I don’t think this is going to be pretty for Fury and I doubt he is going to be around to just hand you things anymore. Of course, you could just live off lover boy’s money.”

Steve refused to give Sitwell the rise he wanted. He just smiled at him. “Found some balls at last. I wonder why that is? You seem to know more than everyone else what’s going on here.”

There was a smug look behind Sitwell’s glasses and Steve knew that he had been the one feeding information to SHIELD'S competitors. He cursed that there was no way he could prove it, but there was nothing he could do about that.

His attention was drawn to the front of the room, where Maria, the Chairman of the Board, Mr Rockwell and another man entered the room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’re sorry to keep you waiting, I understand that this will have been a surprise for everyone.” Maria called out, bringing everyone’s attention to her. “Now, as you can see, Nick isn’t here and I’m sorry to tell you all that he resigned this morning, for reasons that the Chairman will explain in a moment.”

Taking his cue, Mr Rockwell stepped forward. “Thank you, Miss Hill. Now, as many of you may be aware, SHIELD has taken a downturn in the last few months, losing market share to our competitors. End of play yesterday we formally entered administration. Given that it was during his time as CEO that this occurred, Mr Fury decided that it would be better for all concerned that he step down and hand over to new leadership.”

Murmuring filled the room and Steve could tell by the look on Maria’s face that the Chairman’s comment was less then accurate.

“Now, I know that everyone is of course worried about your jobs. I am happy to say that we have been able to put together a deal to keep the company afloat. This morning, the Board met with representatives from STRIKE Graphics and as soon as the paperwork is signed, SHIELD will be merging with STRIKE. Now, as with all these situations there will be job losses, but I am hoping that we will be able to cover most of those losses with voluntary redundancies. Those that remain will have to go through a job interview for a position in the new company, but I have been reassured that for the majority this will merely be a formality. Ok, I think all that’s left is for me to introduce to you who will be the new CEO, Mr Alexander Pierce." 

The man Rockwell had introduced had, up until now, kept by the door, seeming not to be involved with the Chairman and Maria. Now he moved forward and Steve could see he was an older man, with light blond hair, which looked as though it was just starting to grey. He seemed very relaxed and sure of himself and for some reason that put Steve on edge.

“Hello, everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am just sorry it is under this cloud. Now I want to simply say that, while we can’t take everyone, those we can take will find a warm welcome in the STRIKE family and I have confidence that we can move forward together and continue the high standards that SHIELD had always strived to deliver. Thank you.”

Without waiting, Mr Pierce and the Chairman left the room. Maria on the other hand stayed and was soon swamped with people demanding to know how this change would affect them. Steve headed over to Nat instead.

“That’s it then. Can’t believe Nick just resigned like that.” Steve said, a grim look set on his face.

“You saw Maria’s face. Wouldn’t surprise me that there was a strong push getting him moving.” Nat replied. “Well, I’m not staying. The Admin staff will be first on the chopping block, they will have established departments already. I’m better off taking the redundancy package rather than fail an interview.”

Steve nodded. “Call Loki, he’s been after a reliable PA for months, the number of times he’s come home bitching about the latest one he sacked is stupid. You would be a shoe in.”

Nat smirked, remembering one time that she had heard his rant about some poor man’s incompetence when she had been having coffee at the house one evening. Still, it was a good idea and she was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cameron refers to Specialist Cameron Klein from Winter Solider.
> 
> Mr Rockwell refers to the Councilman Rockwell from WSC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to work with STRIKE, but something just don't work out.

Steve ended up staying with SHIELD. He had talked it over with Loki and had dinner with Nick. Loki listened and gave advice but tried not to influence him one way or the other. Nick encouraged him to remain as he didn’t want Steve to stop doing what he loved, just because of what had happened. The problem was that Steve wasn’t sure he did love the work anymore. Still, he wanted to give it a fair shot.

He of course, was successful during his interview but there was a down side. He found that he was no longer a project lead, but a member of a design team. To make things in even worse, Sitwell was made lead in his place, confirming in Steve’s mind that he was indeed feeding information to STRIKE. He certainly seemed to be very settled already with the team members that were brought in from STRIKE.

Nat had been right; the Admin department had been replaced completely and the Design manager was a man by the name of Rollins. New protocols were also introduced and things became far more formal. Gone was walking into Nick’s office when you needed something or had a problem. Now everything went through the department manager. Steve himself was in a team which, apart from himself and Sitwell, was made up of STRIKE.

Nat was happy now, working for Loki in the company. She quickly got his office in order and suddenly Loki was getting home to Steve at a much more reasonable time in the evenings. Maria, Steve heard, had also left rather than be pushed and had been snapped up by STARK Industries. 

 

Three weeks after the takeover became official, Steve was beginning to wish he had jumped ship with Nat. He felt that even though he had been kept on the staff, he was side-lined regularly by Sitwell, his ideas and designs dismissed out of hand. He was also kept out of meetings that he would normally have been included in even when he held the same role in SHIELD. He still submitted his ideas, even if he knew they were going to be thrown out. After three months, Steve finally discovered the truth, which was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Steve was looking for Sitwell when he overheard his name mentioned. The conversation was coming from Rollins office.

“I’ve got designs for the HAMMER account. I’m sure it will meet the brief and with any luck, Justin Hammer will sign the five-year contract Pierce wants.” Sitwell said. Steve edged towards the door, thankful that it was still early.

“These aren’t yours, are they Jasper? They are certainly interesting concepts and not your normal style.” Steve heard Rollins comment.

“Of course they are. Nothing that bunch of clowns you gave me are even close, partially the faggot.” Sitwell snapped.

Steve struggled to keep his cool. He knew Sitwell didn’t like him but he had no idea he was such a bigoted bastard.

“Come on. I’ve seen the past work of all the artists on the design floor. This reminds me of one in particular, one that’s not you.” There was amusement in his manager’s voice.

“I had to put up with years of being over looked because Fury loved talentless fools like Rogers and Barton. I don’t know what you are suggesting but..”

“But this work belongs to one of you subordinates, who isn’t as talentless as you want everyone here to think and to be honest I don’t care. You want to steal their work, that’s your call. You were promised the job you’ve got, what you do with it, is your call.” Rollins interrupted. “Just do yourself a favour. Don’t let anyone find out, or you could be in deep shit.”

Sitwell didn’t reply, but Steve heard him packing up his work. He bolted down the corridor and made it to the design floor and his station before Sitwell got there. His team leader glared at him before sitting at his own station.

 

Steve decided to do some investigating, hoping to find out who Sitwell was screwing over. STRIKE had issued everyone with new user names, all of which we relatively easy to figure out. Steve was Borson-Rogers123. Steve took a wild guess at Sitwell’s and, knowing the man’s lack of imagination, soon worked out his password (STRIKE123).

It didn’t talk long to find the HAMMER account and opened the final design file. In truth, he wasn’t surprised to see that it was his design ideas that were being pushed forward. He opened every active account and each one had a final design, mostly Steve’s but a few others, which were being presented as Sitwell’s own designs. Steve was livid and quickly requested a meeting with Pierce. 

 

Three days later, Steve was sitting in Pierce’s office, his CEO looking over the files and the documents Steve provided that proved that the designs were originally his.

“Well, Mr Borson-Rogers, it would seem that you did come up with some excellent suggestions, many of which were used in the final proposal.” Pierce said after studying the files. “Now can you tell me why you have brought this to my attention, rather than following protocol and what you expect me to do?”

Steve let out the breath he was holding, before he replied. “Sir, Rollins is fully aware of what Sitwell is doing. The man is plagiarising not just from me, but every member of his team. Not one other person has been credited other than Sitwell. I’m not one to speak ill of anyone, but he hasn’t come up with an original concept in years, his work is recycled and worn.”

“Steve.. is Steve ok? Steve, this isn’t a playground. Jasper is your project lead and everything comes out under his name. I know in SHIELD, the work of the individual was highlighted, but that isn’t STRIKE ethos. The team is important.” Pierce point out, looking as though he was talking to a child.

Steve wasn’t happy. “The project lead had overall responsibility, but end of year bonus’ are based on performance on an individual level. I know that’s how it works. So, if our names don’t appear on the proposal, we won’t get bonus.”

Steve picked up the tablet, opening up the HAMMER account. “And those aren’t a few ideas, incorporated together. That is my idea in total and the ‘additions’ Sitwell has added has detracted from the message. This proposal should be going out under my name.”

“The idea belongs to STRIKE. All of your work is copyright of STRIKE Graphics, pursuant to the contract you signed. So, I strongly recommend that you get back to your station and get back to work. I will overlook the fact you hacked into another employee’s user name. This ONCE.” Pierce snapped, telling Steve he had clearly hit a nerve. 

“So that’s it, you are going to sit there and condone the man stealing our bonus’.” When Pierce simply glared at him, Steve grabbed the tablet, stood up and headed out of the office. Turning back at the door, he said. “You’ll have my resignation on your desk in twenty minutes. And pursuant to my contract, as I am still within the six-month probationary period, I am not required to work my notice. Good luck without me, Pierce.”

 

Loki came home to Steve sitting on the couch, alone in the dark, a glass of something that could be scotch in his hand.

“Steve?” Loki said, putting his bag down on the side table before coming in to rub his husband shoulders. “What happened with Pierce?”

Steve sighed before putting the glass down on the coffee table. He hadn’t had more than a few sips. “He knew. The bastard already knew. I should have known really, seeing as he gave Sitwell a job in return for selling SHIELD down the river. So, I quit, cleared out my desk this afternoon. As of right now, I am unemployed.”

Loki took a moment while he caught up with this latest development. It hadn’t been what he had expected at all. “What, you just resigned? There and then?”

Steve was taken a back a little, but then he realised he had taken a massive decision without talking to his husband first. It didn’t make him any less snappy, not helped by yet another throw away remark from Sitwell as he was leaving. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this first. But I couldn’t stay there. And you know me, I’ll get a job as soon as I can. I’ll follow Clint into teaching if I have to.”

Loki knew he’d said the wrong thing the second it was out of his month. After all, he had a feeling that Steve wouldn’t stay with SHIELD after the takeover, he just never expected him to leave like this. He moved around and sat down next to Steve. “No, Steve. It was a surprise that’s all. There’s no rush, take some time for to you to figure out what you want first. We’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Steve pushed off the couch, his frustration getting the better of him. “No, I’m not living off you. I don’t care what Sitwell said. You aren’t keeping me.”

“Hey, why should what that dick said matter? We are married for Christ's sake, there is no 'your money or mine'. You need some time to decide what you want to do, it’s fine, but don’t start getting pissy with me because some SOB passed a comment.” Loki snapped back.

Bucky arrived home just then and took a moment to take in the scene before him. He had heard Loki as he walked through the door. “You two finished or do I need to take a walk round the block?”

Loki stared at Steve for a moment longer before standing and heading for the door. “He’s resigned and now getting uptight because we will be living off my income for a while. See if you can talk some sense into him, I’m going to Thor’s.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rollins refers to Jack Rollins, a member of Strike with Rumlow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys make up and Steve gets a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, but it does round this up nicely.
> 
> I completely forgot to thank my fandom husband, Shallowgenepool, for proof reading once more and keeping me on the straight and narrow.

Loki ended up staying at Thor’s it’ll late in the evening. He didn’t tell Thor that he and Steve had argued, though it could hardly be called a fight, more cross words. He hated when they fought and this was over something stupid. Loki agreed with Steve's decision to resign, in fact, he wished he had done it sooner. He just didn’t want Steve to rush into something because he felt he had to contribute.

Steve was in bed when Loki got home, but Bucky was still up. He passed Loki a cup of lukewarm cocoa, one that he clearly had been trying to keep warm for a while.

“Steve filled me in and I may have told him to get his head out of his ass.” Bucky said, as Loki took a month full of the cool liquid. “But don’t you think is was a bad idea, trying to deal with Steve’s pig-headedness right after he chucks in his job. You should have let him calm down a little.”

“I know. I just don’t get why he so determined that he had to pay his way. I understood when we were dating, but not now. I want him to be happy in what he does, not feel he should take any job, just so he is bringing in an income. I want him to enjoy his work.” Loki replied.

“Yeah, I get that. Steve had to prove he could provide for himself before they would emancipate him, it’s a habit he has found very hard to break.” Bucky said, taking a gulp from his own drink.

“So, has he decided what to do?” Loki asked, downing the remaining cocoa.

Bucky shook his head. “No idea and it’s not my place to ask him, that’s your department now. But I’ve told him and now I’m letting you know. I’ll be moving out start of the month. I need to start becoming more independent. I’ve got an apartment a few blocks from Nat and Clint, nothing fancy. I can’t afford anything too big on my Army pension, but it’ll be my space.” 

Loki nearly dropped his cup. “Are you sure? You know you can stay here as long as you need to.”

“Loki, I’ve had this off Steve. It’s time I did this on my own. I’m not leaving town, I just need some space. I don’t doubt that I’ll be still staying over now and again, when I have a rough patch, but I have to take the next step and you need your home back.”

 

Loki didn’t stay up much longer after that and found Steve still awake waiting for him. Without a word, Steve got out of bed, walked over and hugged him.

“I’m sorry. I let my frustrations get out of hand. I get what you were saying and I’m grateful.” Steve said. 

Loki pulled Steve close, glad there wasn’t going to be any more arguing. “I’m sorry too. I pushed and I shouldn’t have. I just don’t want you to think you have to get another job tomorrow. We can afford for you to do what you love. I am, after all.”

Steve pulled back. “Tomorrow, okay, we can talk about this and Bucky. Tonight, can we make up please?”

Loki didn’t need asking twice. He kissed Steve and slowly edged him back towards the bed. This would be well worth putting up with Bucky’s moaning over the noise in the morning.

 

In the end, Steve needn’t have worried. Four days after settling Bucky into his new, small apartment, Steve had a visitor.

“Heimdall. It’s good to see you. We missed you at the wedding.” Steve said with surprise.

Heimdall had worked with Odin for years, having been in college with him. He ran the interior decorating side of the company and was almost part of the family. Steve had met him a few times, at various parties that the Borsons had thrown since he and Loki had got together and seemed to Steve to be the silent observer, seeing everything and only commenting when needed.

“Yes, I'm sorry I couldn’t make it, I was away with family at the time. But then I didn’t know it was going to be such an important occasion.” The tall man replied with a smile.

Steve looked a little sheepish, as he always did when his reception was mentioned. “Yes, well we love keeping people on their toes. So, what can I do for you? Loki is over at Thor’s. He wanted to talk about Módi’s birthday. I don’t know what the fuss is about, it’s still three months away. Have a seat.”

Heimdall sat down. “Thor wants to spoil his kid, Jane had better keep him in check or there’ll be hell to pay later on. Anyway, it’s you I wanted to see. Loki mentioned you had to resign from your job.”

“Yeah, not a good place to work. I’m still looking for work, I was hoping to stay in the Art industry, but I don’t want to go back into graphic design. Problem is, landscape artists aren’t in high demand around here right now.” Steve replied, clearly disappointed in his apparent lack of job prospects.

“Well, I might be able to help with that. I’ve seen the work you did for Tyr and his wife and they were beautiful. I know a gallery in Tallahassee that specializes in modern landscape works. We buy from them all the time for our clients. I took the liberty of showing them what you’ve done and they would like to meet you.” Heimdall explained.

Steve was stunned. “Does Loki know about this? Did he ask you to do this?”

“No, Loki had nothing to do with this, he wouldn’t have done this behind your back. I, however, saw what was needed and acted. There is no obligation and if it’s no, it’s no, but you have talent Steve. It’s worth talking to them.”

Steve thought for a moment. He wondered about trying to paint full-time, but knew that he didn’t have the contacts to get into a gallery, until now. This was a chance he couldn’t turn down, and even if it had been a little presumptive of Heimdall, Steve knew that other man wouldn’t have acted unless he thought it was for the best.

“Thank you, Heimdall. I think I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get this one moving now, I have some nice plots coming up soon that I really want to tell. I also have a nice new Story that is almost ready to post.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback as always welcome.


End file.
